Me, You, and The Twinkling Stars
by Aihara Aya
Summary: Aku memang menginginkan yang mustahil, tapi tak bolehkah aku bermimpi?/"Dia akan pergi bersamaku."/"Apa kau percaya memohon kepada bintang bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu?"/For S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri V.


Me, You, and The Twinkling Stars

.

Written by Aihara Aya

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

#35

"I think you can see anything you want in the stars"

—Sunakawa Makoto—

.

Rating : T

.

SasuSaku Canon for Fiction

.

Aku memang menginginkan yang mustahil, tapi tak bolehkah aku bermimpi?/"Dia akan pergi bersamaku."/"Apa kau percaya memohon kepada bintang bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu?"/ **For S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri V.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sakura, kau lihat itu? Katakan pada _kaa-chan_ apa yang kau lihat."

"Oh, aku melihat banyaak bintang!" gadis cilik berambut _pink_ itu dengan antusias menunjuk langit malam menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Gadis pintar! Tahukah kau kalau kau bisa melihat apapun yang diinginkan di bintang-bintang itu?" perkataan sang ibu membuat Sakura kecil mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya.

Haruno Mebuki tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala putri satu-satunya, "Tinggal bayangkan saja. Jika kau suatu saat memiliki impian yang mungkin mustahil, tak usah pedulikan perkataan orang-orang di sekitarmu. Percayalah, tatap bintang-bintang cantik itu dan _kaa-chan_ yakin mimpimu akan terkabul."

Sambil mengangguk, manik _emerald_ miliknya kembali menatap langit malam bertabur bintang di teras rumahnya, berpikir seperti apakah mimpi yang akan ia inginkan di masa depan.

* * *

"... ra."

"... kura."

"Sakura!"

Kedua matanya yang semula terpejam, sontak terbuka akibat panggilan dari seseorang familiar yang berada di sebelahnya. Iris hijaunya melirik ke samping, sebuah tatapan sedikit bingung—terlihat dari mata _onyx_ -nya yang tak berkedip—datang dari lelaki berambut hitam itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Baru tiga hari semenjak kepulangannya dari "perjalanan menebus dosa" yang ia lakukan dua tahun yang lalu. Masih tak dapat dipercaya bagi Sakura, bahwa laki-laki itu akhirnya memang pulang ke Konoha dan menginap sementara di apartemen milik Kakashi. Dan di sinilah dia, menemani si Uchiha berkeliling Konoha lagi, tentu saja atas perintah sang Rokudaime.

"Ah, _gomen_ , Sasuke-kun. Aku melamun tadi, hehe." Sakura menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke tidak membalas apa-apa, hanya menunjuk sesuatu yang tertempel di tiang listrik menggunakan telunjuk tangan kanannya, membuat Sakura mundur beberapa langkah untuk melihat apa yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

"Oh, poster itu! Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimulainya festival kembang api Konoha, jadi tentu saja nanti malam adalah malam perayaan musim panas tahun ini." Sakura menjelaskan poster berwarna ungu yang tertempel rapi itu.

' _Festival, ya? Sudah berapa tahun aku tak menghadiri festival, eh?'_ pikiran Sasuke mendadak tertuju pada saat malam 'pembantaian' yang mengakibatkan dirinya menjadi anti-sosial dan tak pernah berbaur di keramaian lagi, membuat ia sontak menutup mata dan menggeleng pelan. _'Bukan waktunya berpikir seperti ini.'_

"Hn." jawaban singkat khasnya hanya membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Oh ya, karena akan ada pertunjukan kembang api, tentu saja akan menyenangkan jika dilihat bersama teman. Tapi..." perkataannya terputus sambil menunjukkan wajah lesu, sekali lagi mengundang tatapan bingung Sasuke.

"Tapi?"

Sakura mendesah pelan, "... semua gadis akan pergi bersama kekasih mereka. Ino janjian dengan Sai, Temari dengan Shikamaru, dan jangan tanya tentang Hinata. Tentu saja ia akan pergi dengan Naruto. Tenten akan pergi bersama Lee dan Gai-sensei, sih. Tapi tetap saja aku ditinggal sendiri."

Sasuke hanya terdiam sesaat, perkataan Sakura barusan mengingatkan akan kejadian tiga hari lalu di mana dia dicecar habis-habisan oleh Naruto karena tidak menghadiri pernikahannya dengan Hinata. Mendengar Sakura akan pergi sendirian membuat sebersit keinginan dalam hati untuk mengajak gadis Haruno itu pergi, namun sepertinya kali ini gengsi dirinya masih menang sehingga yang dikatakannya cuma,

"Hn. Begitu, ya." lalu ia mengutuk dalam hati karena betapa pengecut dirinya atas hal sepele seperti ini.

' _Aku akan menemuimu ketika aku kembali.'_

Memori dua tahun lalu itu terputar kembali di otak jeniusnya, ketika ia berjanji akan menemui Sakura setelah ia kembali. Sasuke telah menyadarinya sejak lama, bahwa ada perasaan aneh yang muncul dalam tubuhnya setiap kali ia bersama Sakura. Perasaan seperti rasa nyaman dan tak ingin beranjak dari sisinya, namun ego tingginya bersikeras menganggap bahwa itu bukanlah apa-apa.

"Ng? Sepertinya sudah sore, Sasuke-kun. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Aku akan pergi sendiri saja nanti malam. Sasuke-kun tidak tertarik pada acara begini, kan?" senyum yang dipaksa ditarik bibirnya itu muncul di wajah Sakura, namun ia berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak ketahuan bahwa dirinya sebenarnya kecewa bahwa Sasuke takkan datang ke festival.

' _Percayalah, tatap bintang-bintang cantik itu dan kaa-chan yakin mimpimu akan terkabul.'_

Sakura menatap sesaat langit senja yang berwarna oranye terang itu. Bulan sabit sudah muncul bahkan sebelum malam datang, namun bintang yang selalu ia tunggu setiap hari belum muncul satupun, membuat Sakura semakin lesu.

' _Impian, ya? Apa impianku? Aku tak tahu. Tapi untuk sekarang sepertinya... aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke-kun. Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura? Itu mustahil tahu! Tapi, tak bolehkah aku bermimpi?'_ Sakura melirik Sasuke yang bahkan tak menatap dirinya, membuat semangatnya semakin hilang saja.

Beberapa detik berlalu tanpa ada percakapan di antara anggota Tim 7 asuhan Hatake Kakashi itu, sampai akhirnya ketika duo Uchiha dan Haruno itu berniat pulang, sebuah tepukan di pundak Sakura membuat keduanya berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Lalu menemukan seorang lelaki yang tak dikenal kira-kira seumuran, dengan malu-malu menatap Sakura, membuat sebagian diri Sasuke merasa jengkel akan sikapnya.

" _Ano_ , ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Sakura, berusaha bersikap sesopan mungkin.

"Ah, H-Haruno-san, karena nanti malam ada festival kembang api, m-maukah kau menontonnya denganku?"

Satu kalimat yang terucap dari lelaki asing itu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama terkejut bukan main. Mau tak mau, rasa kekesalan Sasuke bertambah dan membuatnya berpikir bahwa meninggalkan Konoha selama dua tahun mengakibatkan dirinya tak tahu bahwa Sakura juga memiliki _fans_ yang membuatnya sedikit merasa cemburu.

"Ah, _etto_ , um..." Sakura bingung harus menjawab seperti apa, dia tak kenal pemuda ini, tetapi menolak juga pilihan yang ingin Sakura hindari karena akan menyakiti perasaannya.

"Haruno-san tidak akan pergi bersama siapapun, kan? Kalau begitu denganku saja." pemuda itu berusaha meyakinkan Sakura untuk menerima ajakannya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang menurutnya sedang dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman. Jika ia biarkan keadaan seperti ini, ia tahu Sakura akan berakhir menerima ajakan pemuda asing itu dengan berat hati, yang tentu saja tidak bisa ia biarkan terjadi. Ketika pemuda itu akan meyakinkan Sakura sekali lagi, sang Uchiha melangkah ke depan dan memberinya tatapan tajam, membuat pemuda itu dan Sakura sama-sama bingung akan sikap aneh Sasuke.

"Dia akan pergi bersamaku."

Empat kata. Empat buah kata singkat yang membuat Sakura—dan pemuda itu—jauh lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya. Tampang _shock_ menggantikan ekspresi tidak nyaman yang barusan ada di wajah Sakura. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"A-apa!? Haruno-san! Apakah benar kau akan pergi dengan lelaki ini!?" ia segera saja meminta jawaban dari Sakura, yang di mana gadis itu mendapat firasat ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk lolos, sehingga ia mengangguk.

"Ahaha, tentu saja. _Gomen ne_ , aku akan pergi dengan dia saja." Sakura melirik Sasuke yang nampaknya tak keberatan dengan kata-katanya barusan. Dan itu spontan saja membuat sang pemuda tertunduk lesu dan berbalik arah, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua di pinggir jalan.

"... Sasuke-kun. _Arigatou ne_ sudah menolongku. Sekarang kita pulang, yuk." Sakura sudah melangkah lebih dulu dibanding Sasuke, sampai sebuah panggilan dari lelaki itu membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

"Sakura. Aku tidak bercanda tadi."

Untuk yang ke tiga kalinya sang gadis terkejut setengah mati hari itu, karena ketika ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apakah ia masih bercanda atau tidak, manik _emerald_ nya hanya melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain dengan sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya yang meskipun terhalang sinar matahari, tidak luput dari pengamatan sang _medic-nin_.

"Kau... tidak bercanda?" Sakura bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Hn."

Dan jawaban singkat milik Sasuke hanya membuat Sakura berharap dia bisa mencubit pipinya, agar mengetahui apakah hal ini mimpi atau bukan.

* * *

Bukan mimpi.

Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya ia mencubit pipi kanannya malam itu, mengakibatkan sebelah pipinya menjadi berwarna kemerahan. Matanya tak berkedip semenjak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang membuatnya terkejut. Sebuah fakta bahwa Uchiha Sasuke menghadiri festival kembang api, atau fakta lain bahwa sekarang dia dan Sasuke sama-sama menggunakan yukata dan menikmati malam festival kembang api di Konoha berdua.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Pertanyaan yang datang dari Sasuke sontak membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. Tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggoyangkan pelan tangkai apel karamel yang ia beli tiga menit lalu.

"Ahaha, tidak kok. Aku hanya terlalu mendalami rasa manis apel karamel ini. Sasuke-kun tak mau mencobanya?" Sakura menyodorkan apel tersebut, yang hanya dibalas dengusan kecil dari sang lelaki.

"Aku tak suka yang manis-manis."

"Tapi kau suka tomat."

"Dan tak ada yang menjual tomat karamel di sini, Sakura." jawaban Sasuke membuat sang gadis semakin tertawa, yang hanya berbalik membuatnya senang dalam hati.

' _Baru saja aku berkata ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke-kun. Tak kusangka memang benar-benar terjadi. Apakah ini berarti mimpiku untuk bisa terus bersamanya tak mustahil?'_ Sakura lagi-lagi menatap langit malam bertabur bintang itu. Pemandangan yang sangat disukainya sejak kecil.

"Ng?" tiba-tiba sekerumunan besar orang terlihat terburu-buru sambil berlari ke arah dekat pinggir danau yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bingung.

"Oh! Kembang apinya akan segera dimulai! Sasuke-kun, ikut aku! Aku tahu tempat bagus untuk menontonnya!" Sakura spontan mengenggam tangan kanan Sasuke dan membawanya melewati gang-gang kecil, tak menyadari bahwa wajah sang lelaki sudah memerah sepenuhnya akibat genggaman tangan hangat miliknya.

* * *

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku untuk melihat langit malam. Tapi ini juga tempat bagus untuk melihat kembang api yang cantik dari kejauhan." ucap Sakura.

Manik _onyx_ Sasuke menjelajahi tempat itu. Sebuah bukit kecil dengan satu pohon ceri tumbuh di pojoknya. Tak ada siapapun selain mereka di situ. Sasukepun bisa melihat dengan jelas lokasi danau pusat kembang api akan diluncurkan, membuatnya setuju bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat yang strategis. Sasuke hampir saja langsung duduk di hamparan rumput kehijauan itu sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Sakura... tanganmu."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengarahkan matanya ke tangan kanannya, yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Membuat dirinya sontak malu berat dan langsung melepas genggaman tersebut.

"Uwaa, _gomen_! Aku tak sadar!" dan ia langsung duduk di atas bukit beralaskan rumput itu, terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. Sementara sang Uchiha hanya ikut duduk di sampingnya, tidak berkata apa-apa.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit berlalu tanpa ada sepatah katapun terucap di antara mereka berdua. Hanya semilir angin yang mengisi kekosongan suara saat itu.

"Ah, sepertinya kembang apinya lama mulainya, ya." Sakura mulai memecah keheningan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Beberapa detik berlalu lagi, Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, lalu tersenyum lebar melihat banyaknya bintang-bintang yang menghias langit kehitaman tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tahu ini tidak berhubungan tapi," kalimat terputus itu membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"... apa kau percaya memohon kepada bintang bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu?"

Pertanyaan aneh yang datang dari Sakura membuatnya terdiam sejenak sambil berusaha mengingat suatu kenangan di otaknya yang terjadi belasan tahun yang lalu, kemudian terkekeh kecil.

"Fuh. Mitos itu, ya. _Kaa-san_ sering mengatakan hal itu padaku ketika aku kecil." sambil ikut menengadahkan kepalanya mengikuti Sakura.

"Hehe, ibuku juga. Bahkan dia yang mengatakan padaku bahwa aku bisa melihat apapun yang kuinginkan di bintang itu. Meski sampai sekarang aku masih ragu apa hal yang sebenarnya kuinginkan." Sakura menatap ragu-ragu Sasuke yang masih melihat ke arah langit, detak jantungnya bertambah cepat seiring matanya menatap mata lelaki berambut hitam itu.

' _Mungkin... aku menginginkan dirimu, tapi betapa egoisnya pikiranku. Sangat tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun akan membalas perasaanku.'_ pikirnya sedih.

"Benarkah? Apa yang membuatmu ragu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, soal itu. Aku mengharapkan sesuatu dari seseorang, tetapi aku sangat tahu bahwa orang itu takkan memberi apa yang kuharapkan. Tapi aku tak masalah selama aku bisa melihat orang itu bahagia." senyum lebar Sakura membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin?"

"Karena—" kalimatnya terputus begitu menoleh, mendapati Sasuke sedang menatapnya dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahu mereka sudah bersentuhan, Sakura merasa dia akan pingsan jika menatap _onyx_ milik Sasuke lebih lama lagi dan langsung berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Sasuke-kun, jika mitos itu benar, apa yang kau lihat ketika melihat bintang-bintang itu?"

Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum kecil mengetahui Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun ia sendiri tak memprotes dan kembali menatap langit malam. Dan bintang malam itu seolah-olah menjadi saksi mata akan peristiwa antara kedua gadis dan lelaki itu, karena perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke menggenggam pelan tangan Sakura dalam sebuah genggaman hangat sebelum tersenyum lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Di bintang itu? Aku melihatmu."

.

.

.

.

 **Selesai.**

* * *

Author's Note :

Jadi pada akhirnya ceritanya nge-gantung dan mereka tidak jadi melihat kembang api karena author memutuskan adanya kesalahan teknis saat akan meluncurkan kembang api yang disebabkan oleh Naruto/dilempar. Dan juga lokasi yang ada di fanfic ini hanya khayalan semata karena kita tahu tak ada danau di Konoha ^^

Author merasa ini adalah fanfic terburuk yang pernah dibuat, jadi author sangat mengharapkan review baik pujian maupun kritik beserta saran akan apa yang harus diperbaiki. *gelindingan di lantai bercucuran air mata*

Selain itu, terima kasih banyak atas kalian yang telah mau membaca fanfic ini sampai habis. Sekali lagi terima kasih!


End file.
